


Limits

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a part of Muraweek</p>
    </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of Muraweek

_**[Fic] Limits | Kenya/Zaizen, Prince of Tennis**_  
Title: Limits  
Author: Muzy  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Kenya/Zaizen  
Rating: PG  
Note: Not a part of Muraweek

Zaizen balanced his racket on one finger (a move he'd stolen from some dude from Hyoutei who'd been at Nationals) and smirked across the court. His opponents were his age, but hadn't had a chance in hell of making the regulars this year, and frankly, he thought, didn't have much of a chance next year if he had anything to say about it. Pathetic.

He glanced over at Kenya. Most of the third years weren't playing much in club anymore - there were entrance exams to worry about it, and Zaizen could name a couple of his teammates who were royally screwed if they didn't start applying themselves - but Kenya was still showing up for practice, and most of the time Zaizen could con him into playing doubles with him. "Ne, senpai," he said. "You know what I think?"

Kenya rested his racket against his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"I think these two should drop tennis and try out for synchronized swimming or something."

Kenya's eyebrows climbed higher as he looked across the court at the two non-regulars giving Zaizen death glares. They weren't so bad, really, he thought; not up to Zaizen or Kintarou, but who the hell was? He'd seen Osamu eying them in that vaguely disturbing way he had, so Kenya figured that the coach had plans for them.

"They wouldn't look good in the uniforms," he said blandly, sending a quick wink at one of them - friend of his brother with decent speed on him, he noted, a good potential partner for the brat - before turning on Zaizen. "You know what I think?" he asked as he moved behind Zaizen.

"What?"

"I think you need a spanking," Kenya said with a grin, and his racket smacked smartly across Zaizen's backside once before Kenya moved into serving position.

Zaizen hissed and turned towards Kenya. His face had gone from smug and bratty to pissed in about two seconds, Kenya thought as he bounced the tennis ball against the court. It was a cute face either way though, he mused. "Got a problem, Hikaru?"

"Senpai, you-you.."

Kenya lifted his eyebrows and Zaizen's expression twisted into a scowl. "No," he finally said.

"Then you'd better move or I'm going to conk you on the head with this tennis ball."

Kenya was pretty sure that was a growl.

*

Kenya was whistling, Shiriashi noted as he lifted one eyebrow, as if he didn't anticipate Zaizen would be retaliating. "He's dead," he stated matter-of-factly.

Chitose opened a single eye and looked over at Kenya, striding towards the locker room with Zaizen one step behind. "I don't think so," he murmured lazily, letting both eyes drift shut again. "Kenya's got it handled."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. He's just playing the same game the two of them have been playing all year. He's seeing how far he can push our boy genius."

Shiriashi cocked his head to the side and his mouth curved into an amused half-grin. "Paddling him on the ass in the middle of practice with a racket isn't pushing Zaizen too far?"

Chitose yawned. "Apparently not. I always figured Zaizen was a kinky one."

"I don't want to know how much time you've spent contemplating that."

*

"Senpai."

Kenya glanced over as he tugged his damp jersey off and tossed it into his tennis bag. "Isn't practice still going on for you?"

Zaizen's breath huffed out in annoyance and he crossed his arms over his chest. "It'll keep," he said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Kenya affected a curious expression. "What's that?"

Zaizen narrowed his eyes, and a corner of Kenya's mouth kicked up as he watched his hoop earrings quiver in agitation.

"What the hell was that out there?" he finally burst out. "It was weird and humiliating and..."

"You were humiliating Kenta and Hirofumi yourself," Kenya interrupted calmly. "You want to be captain next year or not, Hikaru?"

"Of course." Zaizen hunched his shoulders. "It's not like I have much competition; are they going to make Kin-chan captain?"

"The captain doesn't have to be a current regular," Kenya said, leaning against the lockers. "If the choice is you, Kin-chan, or a non-regular with leader potential, Osamu'll probably go with the third choice."

"But..."

"Kenta's friends with my brother, you know," Kenya said, "so I've seen him in action more than the rest of you. He's fast. With some training he could be a decent speed player."

Zaizen opened his mouth to speak, but Kenya wasn't done. "Hirofumi's got a good, analytical mind and a hell of a memory. He'd probably be good at the data tennis Inui from Seigaku and Yanagi from Rikkai play." He eyed the flush rising on Zaizen's cheeks and smiled crookedly. "If you want to run the team, you've got to notice these things instead of taunting your teammates."

"If you know all this stuff, how come you weren't the captain?" Zaizen asked, his voice sulky, and Kenya laughed.

"Captain? Of this team? You couldn't pay me. I leave that for nutcases like you and Shiraishi."

Zaizen made a face at Kenya. It killed him to even think about admitting it, but Oshitari-senpai might - only might - have a small point. He didn't pay much attention to the strengths of his teammates, only the flaws. And Osamu was just the type to promote someone from the masses instead of giving him the captaincy. "Maybe," he said after a moment. and pinned Kenya with another glare. "But was whacking me with your racket really necessary?"

"Nope," Kenya said as he turned back to his locker. "But it sure was fun."


End file.
